


Now Run For Your Life!

by BeccaValo



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaValo/pseuds/BeccaValo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>then all I heard was an explosion then the whole wall that hid the outside world collapsed and I saw the sunlight again through the fire and the rubble then all I heard was a barrage of gunfire I passed out but seconds before my world went back someone grabbed me. Who ever saved me was going to make me a prisoner again to a small town that rose from the ashes after the real world ended because of a virus or take me out of that evil place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Run For Your Life!

I felt my weary eyes start to open I felt handcuffs around my wrists my face was pinned to the dirty ground i felt excruciating pain shoot through my back then I felt blood run down my back cutting me open multiple times then a arm wrapped around my bloody waist who ever it was pulled me up off the ground and dragged me to the wall I screamed I still didn't know what I was up against the world ended a few days ago and now i'm handcuffed in a jail cell type room with a creepy guy with a knife

"hello, who are you? where am I?

"shhhhh be quiet girly...Don;t make me send ya to the Governor cuz he'll do things ta ya that will make you wanna become one of the biters" his breath was on my neck then he through me back on the dirty ground...

then all I heard was an explosion then the whole wall that hid the outside world collapsed and I saw the sunlight again through the fire and the rubble then all I heard was a barrage of gunfire I passed out but seconds before my world went back someone grabbed me. Who ever saved me was going to make me a prisoner again to a small town that rose from the ashes after the real world ended because of a virus or take me out of that evil place...

my eyes opened and all I saw was the sun burning my eyes. then I felt a hand on my bare back then a splash of water. then a pain shot through my back I winced and screamed out in pain.

"hey be quiet now or you'll have every walker in Georgia here in minutes!" he whispered his georgia accent filled my ears

"what happened? please help me."

"well The Governor wanted to kill the group that I'm in and both of our leaders declared war"

"wwhat is your name are you the one that saved me?"

"yeah you were trapped underneath a pile of rubble and your back has been cut open pretty bad I put you on the back of my bike and I took you here so i can just wash your back off a bit and give you my shirt because when I found you...uh you didnt have a shirt on but your lucky i didnt see anything."

"and your name is?

"Daryl"

"I'm Scarlett"

"we'll I think we should get back to the prison"

I turned around to see my saviour for the first time I tried to turn around but I felt my back start too bleed then he walked over to me and picked me up off of the ground we carried me to his motorcycle and then we were off to the prison...


End file.
